


Le reste de l'éternité

by Evergade



Series: Une Seconde [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Postface, par Amélia Williams.Bonjour mon vieil ami.Et nous y voilà. Toi et moi. Sur la dernière page.





	Le reste de l'éternité

Assis sur les marches du TARDIS, le Docteur semblait éteint. River l'observait du coin de l'oeil.  
Le Docteur se repassait mentalement toutes les secondes qu'il avait passées en compagnie des Ponds.  
La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Amélia. Elle était si jeune. Si pleine d'espoir, de rêves. Et il l'avait rencontré. Il avait cru pendant longtemps que les gens qu'il approchait étaient maudit. Il avait gâché la vie de Martha, la vie de ses parents, qui s'étaient fait torturer par le Maître pendant l'année qui n'avait jamais existé. Il avait bousillé la vie de Donna. Oh, bien sur, elle ne se souvenait plus de lui. Mais il se sentait tellement coupable. Il lui avait montré la magnificence de l'Univers, il l'avait aidé à devenir quelqu'un de merveilleux, un être exceptionnel. Et elle avait tout perdu. Parfois il voulait rendre visite aux Nobles, pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais le regard de Silvia et de Wilfried était insoutenable. Même s'il jurait le contraire, le Docteur savait que Wilfried lui en voulait d'avoir montré l'Univers à Donna pour lui arracher juste après.  
Mais il avait rencontré Amélia et ils avaient vécu tellement d'aventure ensemble. Lorsqu'elle avait sauvé la baleine stellaire, par exemple. Il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Après 907 ans de voyage à travers le temps et l'espace il pensait avoir pris la bonne décision. Mais elle lui avait prouvé que non. Elle venait tout juste d'embarquer avec lui, et elle l'avait scotché en relâchant la Baleine.  
''Amy, tu aurais pu tuer tous les gens de ce vaisseau. Tu ne savais pas comment elle réagirait.''  
''Vous ne pouviez pas. J'ai déjà vu quelqu'un comme elle. Très vieux, très bien veillant. Le dernier représentant de son espèce. Ça ne vous rappelle personne ?''  
Dès le début, elle l'avait impressionné. Peu de personnes avaient le mérite d'en faire autant. Il avait voyagé seul pendant tellement longtemps.  
''Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un avec qui voyager''  
Elle avait su redonner de l'espoir à l'un des plus merveilleux humains qui n'ait jamais existé, au plus grand peintre de tous les temps. Il se souvenait à quel point elle se sentait coupable quand elle s'était rendu compte que Van Gogh avait quand même mis fin à ses jours trop tôt.  
Il était arrivé qu'il voyage avec des gens qui ne pensaient qu'au profit que le TARDIS pouvait leur apporter. Mais pas elle. Elle était heureuse rien qu'en posant le pied sur une nouvelle planète. Et après toutes ses années de voyage, sa flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte.  
Même récemment, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Mercy.  
''Tu ne vas pas me tirer dessus, Amy''.  
''Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? Peut-être que j'ai changé. Regardez-vous, vous avez définitivement pris des leçons de stupidité depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Depuis quand tuer est devenu une option ? Vous voyez, c'est ce qui se passe quand vous voyager seul pendant trop longtemps. Mais écoutez-moi, Docteur, nous ne devons pas être comme lui, nous devons être meilleurs que lui.''  
Elle l'avait sauvé malgré lui. Il était prêt à tuer Jex. Si elle en avait eu une, sa dixième régénération se serait retourné dans sa tombe de voir qu'il avait été si près de le tuer, elle qui se refusait à porter la moindre arme. Pendant un instant, il en avait vraiment eu envie. Comme si ça pouvait rattraper toutes les horreurs qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher parce qu'il avait été trop clément envers ceux qu'il les commettait. Il n'avait pas pu anéantir les Daleks parce que ça signifiait anéantir la Terre, lorsqu'il était sur le Satellite 5 avec Rose et Jack. Il n'avait pas pu tuer le Maître, malgré la proposition de Jack. Il savait au moment même où il avait refusé, que ça avait été la meilleure option. Tuer son plan dans l’œuf. Mais il en avait été incapable. Parce qu'il était trop clément envers le maître. Le dernier représentant de sa race après lui. Et même s'il était un psychopathe fini, le Docteur n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le tuer. À cause de ça, il avait détruit la vie de Martha et de sa famille, les forçant à voir des horreurs dont personne ne se souvenait. Et lorsque les Daleks s'étaient mis à voler des planètes un peu partout dans le temps et l'espace. C'est sa réplique qui avait pris la bonne décision de les envoyer tous en enfer, Davros et ses créations. Il lui avait reproché par la suite, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, les Daleks auraient certainement le contrôle sur toute la galaxie, aujourd'hui. Les Seigneurs du Temps ne leur avaient pas déclaré la guerre pour rien, après tout... Mais Amy avait été un frein à ça. Elle et Rory lui bottaient les fesses quand il en avait besoin. C'est pour ça qu'il aimait particulièrement les Ponds.  
Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il ne les reverrait plus jamais. Plus jamais il ne reverrait Amy taquiner Rory. Plus jamais ils ne sortiraient ensemble. Il voulait leur montrer encore tellement de choses... Il sourit en se rappelant un détail qu'il avait presque oublié... Les humains ne vivent pas longtemps. Au mieux une centaine d'années. Et il savait par expérience que les gens qui le côtoyaient vivaient rarement jusque-là. Il avait été une bonne partie de leur vie, quand même. Il ne savait pas quel âge Amy avait et ne le saurait probablement pas, mais elle n'était certainement pas aussi jeune que lorsqu'elle est venue avec lui la première fois. Il détestait les fins. Il n'aimait pas que ça se finisse. Lui était quasiment éternel. Pour un être aussi vieux qu'il l'était, il n'aimait pas voir la fin des choses... Mais c'était la fin des Ponds. Amy... Rory... Melody...   
-River, c'était tes parents... Je suis désolé, je n'y avais même pas pensé.  
Il comprenait mieux pourquoi River était d'accord qu'Amy se fasse toucher par l'ange. Elle voulait juste que sa mère soit heureuse auprès de son père. Quel vieil imbécile il était...  
-Ça ne fait rien  
-Bien sûr que si.  
-Ce qui est important, Docteur, c'est que tu ne voyages pas seul.  
River... Il se demandait parfois ce qu'une femme comme ça pouvait lui trouver. Même après 1200 ans de vie, il était incapable de voir des choses qu'une espèce aussi simple que les humains voyait sans problème. La seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé, c'était de ne pas perdre Amy. Il ne voulait plus perdre des gens... Il avait été incapable de protéger Amy et Rory, mais il protègerait River.  
-Voyages avec moi, alors...  
River lui fit un tendre sourire. C'était le genre de sourire qu'il détestait avant. Au début à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait ces sourires-là, elle savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Elle connaissait son futur, elle le regardait avec cet air tendre. Avant il l'ignorait et ça le rendait dingue de ne pas savoir. Mais aujourd'hui il savait. Il avait épousé cette femme qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour le sauver, qui avait failli détruire l'univers pour ne pas le tuer. Aujourd'hui, sans ces sourires, il ne savait pas ce qu'il deviendrait.  
-Où et quand tu veux.  
Il lui rendit son sourire.  
-Mais pas tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle. Un seul psychopathe par TARDIS, ça suffit, non ?  
Alors elle non plus il ne pourrait pas la sauver ?  
Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien servir...  
   
Postface, par Amélia Williams.  
Bonjour mon vieil ami.  
Et nous y voilà. Toi et moi. Sur la dernière page.  
Au moment où tu liras ces mots, Rory et moi serons partis depuis longtemps.  
Alors sache que nous avons bien vécu, et que nous étions très heureux.  
Et par-dessus tout, sache que nous t'aimerons toujours.  
   
Parfois, je m'inquiète pour toi.  
Je pense, qu'une fois que nous serons partis, tu ne reviendras plus avant un moment.  
Et tu seras probablement seul, ce que tu ne dois jamais être.  
Ne sois pas seul Docteur.

Et fais une dernière chose pour moi,  
Il y a une petite fille qui attend dans son jardin,  
Elle va attendre longtemps alors elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'espoir.  
Va la voir et raconte-lui une histoire.  
Dis-lui que si elle est patiente, elle va vivre des jours qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.  
Dis-lui qu'elle ira voir et combattre des pirates,  
Qu'elle tombera amoureuse d'un homme qui attendra 2000 ans pour la protéger,  
Qu'elle redonnera espoir au plus grand peintre qui ait jamais vécu,  
Et qu'elle sauvera une baleine stellaire.  
   
Dis-lui que c'est l'histoire d'Amélia Pond.  
Et que c'est comme ça que ça finit.  
   
   
-J'espère que tu ne lui en as pas trop dit, dit River lorsque le Docteur revint dans le Tardis. Tu sais, si on connaît déjà la fin, l'histoire n'a plus d’intérêt.  
-Elle me reverra dans douze ans.  
River sourit  
-Tu es un grand sentimental, mon p'tit cœur.  
-Je suis désolé.  
River haussa les épaules.  
-J'ai l'habitude.  
-Non, je veux dire, pour tes parents. À cause de moi, tu ne les reverras plus... Ils font quoi les gens normaux, dans ce genre de situation ? Ils divorcent non ?  
River rigola.  
-Tu as accepté de m'épouser alors que j'ai failli détruire l'univers. Je ne vais certainement pas t'abandonner pour ça.  
-Mais... River, à cause de moi...  
-Chut...  
Elle prit son mari contre elle.  
-Je sais. Mais ils sont heureux, maintenant. Ils sont heureux parce qu'ils sont ensemble. C'est tout ce qui importe. Jamais je ne t'en voudrais, Docteur. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.  
-Tout a une fin mon amour. Parce que tout a un commencement.  
Le Docteur sourit faiblement.  
-C'est de qui ?  
-De toi.  
Elle embrassa son mari et recommença à manipuler les commandes.  
Il songea à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tout a une fin. Elle aussi un jour où il la rencontrera pour la première fois, elle aurait une fin. C'était l'ordre naturel des choses. Décidément, même avec ses 1200 ans, les humains continuaient de lui apprendre des choses. Il penserait toujours à Amy et à Rory, même s'ils ne seront plus jamais avec lui. Il aurait toujours une pensée pour eux, comme il en avait une pour tous les gens avec lesquels il avait voyagé.  
-Ça va Docteur ?  
Il sourit à River. Il la prit dans ses bras, non sans la surprendre, et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
Il était presque immortel et la vie humaine était si courte.  
-Ça te dirait une sortie en amoureux ?  
Mais il voulait en profiter au maximum.  
   
Fin.


End file.
